


Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better

by Rand0mAuth0r



Series: Love Me Like You Do [3]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Denial isn't just a river in Egypt y'all, F/F, I Tried, Irene is a discount Draco Malfoy, Judo, OOC, One-Sided Rivalry, Rivalry, Rivals to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rand0mAuth0r/pseuds/Rand0mAuth0r
Summary: Irene's the top student at SM academy and Wendy's the equally talented yet irritating obstacle standing in her way. She's not pissed or jealous. Really, she isn't.





	Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better

"It's like she doesn't even try!" Irene yelled as her fellow judo student, Park Sooyoung, or Joy, as she preferred to be called, nodded lazilly as her head slumped against the table.

"Hey!" Irene yelled as Joy immediately perked up, looking around like a scared meerkat. "Now that I have your attention once more, I'd like to continue ranting about her." She said before being interrupted by Joy laughing as if she had drowned a dog.

"Unnie, you know this is the reason why people ship you and Seungwan together right? You being all competitive and jealous is just fueling it along." She said, to which Irene began sputtering.

"We-we hate each other! I don't even like her! And besides, I'm straight." She said, raising her voice.

"You're gayer than a box of crayons, quit lying. I see the way you look at her, you just wanna munch her carphmmm..." Yeri, a girl from the aikido class began before Seulgi, Irene's best friend, slapped a hand over her mouth before pulling it away in disgust when Yeri licked it, teasing about playing stupid games and winning stupid prizes.

"Don't disrespect your elders, Kim Yerim," To which Yeri stuck her tongue out at teasingly. "And besides, even if I was gay, why would I even bother with the likes of-"

"Hey!" 

Oh great, it was  _her._

Irene turned to face her self proclaimed rival amd stood up, looming over the slightly shorter girl, staring her down.

"So, coach Han wants me to spar against you next lesson, just so the newbies know what to expect. Don't cry too hard when you lose." She said, awkwardly shifting her weight from one hand to the other as she heard Yeri laugh from behind Seulgi's hand once again on her mouth. Should Irene have turned her head, she would have seen Joy mouthing the lyrics to Kiss the Girl, complete with silly hand actions. Way to go, Bae Joohyun.

"Okay then, whatever you say, Baechu." Wendy said, playfully punching Irene on her shoulder before heading to the water cooler. When Wendy had left, Irene flopped her head down onto the table and let out a frustrated moan.

"Oh my god, they even have pet names for each other. That's so cute!" Seulgi said as Irene looked up and threw her a glare. If looks could kill, Seulgi would be six feet under.

"Face it, unnie, you're gay. You make circles look straight. And not only are you gay, but you're gay for Son Seungwan. The girl who you supposedly 'hate'." Yeri said, air quoting the word hate as Irene growled frustratedly into the table. 

* * *

"I'm just going crazy." Irene said to herself as she punched the punching bag, the thudding of her fists against the bag the only sound filling the empty room.

 _"Yeah, you're crazy. Crazy about her."_ Her brain retorted as her punches only grew harder against the poor punching bag.

Irene let out a roar of frustration as she pummeled the punching bag and didn't stop, even when she heard the door open.

"J-Joohyun? Are you okay?"

Oh god no, any voice, any voice but hers. Irene could feel the hot tears leak down her cheeks, out of pain, anger or sadness she could not tell as she heard one of her knuckles clicked against the bag, causing her to reel back in pain.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay? Come on, take a break okay?" Wendy said, gently guiding her to the benches. All of Irene's senses were on overload as she registered the featherlight touch on her left hand. _Her_ touch on Irene's hand.

"Water?" Wendy offered as she held out a blue bottle to the older girl, who eyed it for a few moments before taking it and gulping down the cool liquid.

After a few mouthfuls, she looked at the girl sitting next to her, licking an ice cream, as if they didn't have an important sparring session tommorrow. Wendy seemed to notice Joohyun's gaze and held out the ice cream, which she begrudgingly took a lick of.

Wendy smiled as Joohyun licked the ice cream, getting some of it on her lips as the other girl stared hard at her. After a while, Wendy got up, saying she had to leave for a dog grooming workshop, leaving Irene alone with her thoughts.

Maybe just this once she could let Wendy lose to her. Just this once.

* * *

Wendy was pinned underneath her once again, just like every other sparring session. Why? Why was Wendy so, so, so insistent on losing to her?

"I win." Wendy said between pants. Enraged by this, Irene's grip on the smaller girl's wrist grew tighter.

"What do you mean? I have you pinned to the ground." She said before her lips were captured in a searing kiss, filled with passion and somehow extremely gentle. From behind the both of them, at least five people were applauding, wolf whistles from who knew where and Irene swore she heard Joy scream 'finally!'.

"Exactly." Wendy said, as she pulled away from the kiss and got out of Irene's grasp, leaving the older girl confused and disoriented.

"Uh... I... Uh..." Irene began.

"I have tickets to the new Marvel movie that just came out. You wanna go with me?" Wendy asked shyly, a light blush dusting her cheeks. Looking around, Irene nodded furtively, causing Wendy to squeeze her hand tighter as the applause grew ever louder.

 


End file.
